Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs), which use a Group III-V or Group II-VI compound semiconductor material, may render various colors such as red, green, blue, and ultraviolet by virtue of development of thin film growth technologies and device materials. It may also be possible to produce white light at high efficiency using fluorescent materials or through color mixing.
In a general light emitting device package, a luminous chip is mounted on a connecting electrode disposed in a body. A bonding member such as solder may be used to mount the luminous chip on the connecting electrode. When requited to have durability, the body may be made of a High Temperature Co-fired Ceramic (HTCC) material.
Since a bonding process, however, is carried out at high temperature, degradation may be generated at a contact portion between a heat radiating member and solder. It may also be possible to discolor the body in the vicinity of the contact portion due to flux contained in the solder. Bonding force between the light emitting device and the heat radiating member may be decreased due to degradation of the contact portion. Reflectivity may also be reduced by discoloration of the body in the vicinity of the contact portion, thereby deteriorating light extraction efficiency.